The Hot Spring
by AAAnon
Summary: When Grandpa Max takes the kids Idaho for some great hiking trails in Idaho, the group discovers a secluded hot spring...


Title: The Hot Spring

Fandom: Ben 10

Characters: Gwen and Ben Tennyson, Max Tennyson (Grandpa Max)

Rating: Mature Audiences Only

Summary: When Grandpa Max takes the kids Idaho for some great hiking trails in Idaho, the group discovers a secluded hot spring...

NOTE: Ben and Gwen are each now 12 years old.

A Ben 10 Fan Fiction:

Chapter 1

"The Hot Springs"

Ben, Gwen and Grampa Max were in Idaho on another summer getaway. The campsite was mostly empty, and the nearest group next it theirs was a few miles away their campsite, so they were pretty secluded. The landscape was dry, cacti and weed brush could be seen near and far. The ground was hard, with only spots of grass growing. The area had a pump well for water about a mile from where the RV was parked. The weather complimented the land, and was hot and arid. The sun beat down fiercely and In the parked rustbucket, the AC was on full blast but the heat persisted.

Ben: *lifting his face from his arms on the table* It's soooo hot, uhhggg. Gwen, can you grab me a water bottle?

Gwen: Another? *Slides the bottle across the table* Thats your fifth one, save some for the rest of us!

Ben: Hey, give me a break, it's like 90 degrees outside!

Gwen: Do you think we don't feel this heat as well? It's unbearable!

Ben: *takes a few large gulps of water* Grandpa, why did we even come here? *says Ben in a complaining voice* What is there to do in this wasteland?

Grandpa Max: Heh heh, don't worry. There will be tons to do. This place has world renowned hiking trails with spectacular views. There are also hot springs that people come from all around to visit.

Ben: *In a sarcastic voice* Hot springs, as in more heat! Great, even the water is as miserable as this.

Gwen: *Irritated at Ben* Doofus. Even hot water will be better than this! Besides, the water will probably be warm, like a bath, not boiling hot.

Ben: *Rests his head back on the table in his arms* Whatever, anything will be better than this.

Grandpa Max: **Thinking: Sigh, we'd better get going, or soon the kid's tempers will be as hot as it is outside** Let's get moving. Those trails won't hike themselves. Let me help get everyone ready....

After about 30 minutes everyone is ready. Ben and Gwen have on school backpacks that are filled to the brink with bottled water and energy bars. Gwen also brought along a camera was well. While Ben brought a pair of binoculars. Grandpa Max has on a bigger backpack with more water, emergency kit, cell phone, and other things a parent would brink when hiking with kids. The heat has subsided a bit.

Grandpa Max: Everyone ready!

Gwen: Yes! *as she snaps a photo of Grandpa and Ben* At least its less hot out.

Ben: You feel a difference? *Sigh* Lets get moving, *Ben steps forward with a walking stick he had found* walking will cool us down, I hope.

Grandpa Max: Wait, just a word of caution for you kids. There are rattle snakes around, so watch where you step.

Gwen: *fear grips her face* *shudders* Thanks, I think.

Ben: *also visibly shaken* Uhh, I volunteer Gwen for the front.

Gwen: Ben! *stares angrily at Ben* How about you go up front!

Grandpa Max: Stop bickering you two, I'll be up front, so you don't have to worry.

The group has a great time hiking. Gwen gets many great photos along the way. One of a lizard on a rock, a large spider, even one of Ben's face as she "accidentally" surprised him going pee. Ben, admittedly, also enjoyed the trip. He loved the binoculars that Grandpa Max loaned him. He saw many birds, even an eagle. The viewpoint spot that overlooked the entire area looked much better through those lenses. He even didn't have to share them with Gwen, to her dismay. It started getting darker out so Grandpa Max decided that it was time to head back to camp. On the way back they took a different route and stumbled upon a hot spring. It was small though, big enough for only two people comfortably. The area seemed used often, but was not one of the main hot springs that all of the tourists knew about, far from the main resorts that also had them.

Ben: Cool! *feeling the water* It's not that hot. This would feel great!

Gwen: *Splashing some of the water in Ben's face* I told you so! You didn't believe me, Ha!

Ben: Yea,Yea you were right, so what. Grandpa, can we go in?

Grandpa Max: Not today guys, it's getting late. We can come back tomorrow. Not lets get going...

Ben and Gwen, although bummed, hurried with a renewed vigor back to the campsite and the Rustbucket. They slept with smiling faces excited about their find and the fun that they would have tomorrow.

Chapter 2

"Swim Suits"

The next morning was just as hot. Ben and Gwen were up early and excited for the hike back to what they called their "personal" hot spring. But things took a turn for the worst...

Ben: *frantically searching through his luggage* Where is my swim suit? **I thought I packed it, thought Ben** Arrrggh..where is it! Gwen! Have you seen my bathing suit?

Gwen: No Dweeb, I don't know where it is, you probably just haven't looked deep enough in your suitcase.

Ben: *looking even harder, searching through the 4 days worth of clothes he had packed for the trip* No! Where is it!

Gwen: What! Mines gone too! I know I packed it. Arrgh!

Ben: *imitating Gwen's voice with his hand as a puppet, in a sarcastic voice* You probably just haven't looked deep enough in your suitcase.

Gwen: Shut up Doofus! *franticly searches her luggage as well*

Grandpa Max: *awoken by all the yelling* What's with all the yelling?

Ben and Gwen: We can't find our swim suits!

Grandpa Max: *yawning* Did you look real throughly. You both have a lot of clothes packed for this trip.

Ben: Yes! We looked. I swear.

Gwen: We can't find them, honestly.

Grandpa Max: *sigh* I'll help you look...

After a good 30 minutes of heard searching nothing came up. Both Gen and Gwen are visibly sad, on the verge of tears, disappointed about not being able to go in the hot spring.

Grandpa Max: I told you guys to make sure you packed everything you wanted. You had plenty of warning before the summer and this trip, you should have spent less time in front of your video games..Ben. And less time in front of your spell book...Gwen.

Ben: *sitting looking at his feet* Maybe we can buy new ones, yea!

Gwen: *eyes perking up from her feet, looking at Ben* Yea! Lets do that!

Grandpa Max: I'm sorry kids, the nearest town with a store is a long way away. Driving here and back would take about half a day out of the trip. We are only here for 4 days. Gas prices are hard as it is with the Rustbucket, a special trip is out of the question. How about just wearing the clothes you have on?

Gwen: No, then it will be no fun walking back. I'll be cold. Besides, it's not the same...the clothes weigh you down.

Ben: I don't want to get all my good clothes wet, Gwen is right. Swimming in full clothes is not fun..

Grandpa Max: Don't let something as silly as this spoil your fun. How about just underwear?

Ben: I guess that would work..

Gwen: *irratated* Easy for you to say...

Grandpa Max: I'm sorry, underwear and a shirt. *sigh* Are you really going to let missing swim suits ruin all your fun. You both were so excited about the hot spring. Honestly, I couldn't care less if you both went in with no clothes at all. The area is mostly private, I'd tell you if someone was coming down the trail...

Gwen: But...*sniffling* Fine! As long as no one looks...

Ben: *muttering* Not like I'd see anything new...what am I, 5 years old.

Gwen: *shoots Ben an angry look, asks in a very angry voice* What did you say?

Ben: Nothing, nothing...*Seesh*

The group, although, disappointed hikes back to where the hot spring was. The spring, looked at closer, was the size of a small spa. It was egg shaped with a larger center than the sides. It's depth was about 8-9 feet. Like last time, no one is there and the area is empty. Grandpa Max lays out a large beach towel down on the ground and sets two more folded beach towels on that one. He sets out as well 3 foldable lawn chairs around the perimeter of the spring. Lastly, he sets a book on one of the chairs.

Ben: *taking off his shoes* Where do we change?

Grandpa Max: I'll hold out a towel for you as you step in, or there are some bushes over there where you can change.

Ben: Ok, I'll be right back *walks off into the bushes*

Grandpa Max: *to Gwen* I'll help you get in if you want. *Holds out a towel widthwise as a privacy barrier*

Gwen: Thanks..*starts to undress*

Grandpa Max: *to Gwen* you don't have to go naked if you don't want to...

There is a rustle in the bushes where Ben went off. Only a flash of naked Ben as seen as he sprints out of the bushes, and jumps in the air over the spring...

Ben: CANNONBALL! * a large SPLASH follows*

Gwen: Have you no decency!!!??

Ben: Nope!!!

Grandpa Max: The real question is, do you have any brains? You were lucky the spring was so deep, you could have hurt yourself!

Ben: Yea, yea...I knew it was deep enough.

Gwen: *smacks her face with her palm* You are something Ben, you are something...*Grandpa Max adjusts the blanket as Gwen steps in to the water, also nude* Don't look!

Ben: I won't, I won't, as he looks away. But I can't believe you decided to go nude...I was expecting you in your underwear at least...*face still turned away, secretly blushing*

Gwen: *Now submerged up to her neck in water, holding on to the opposite side* Well, might was well. How often to do you get to be naked in a body of water besides a bath? Besides, I couldn't have you go all out and beat me.

Ben: Yea...*making waves in the water* Can I turn around now?

Gwen: Yea..now is ok. Just don't look under the water at me...OK?

Ben: Fine, fine. What do you take me as, some kind of pervert?

Gwen: No! I don't think that, I just don't fully trust you.

Ben: What!? We're practically brother and sister we see each other so much. The label 'cousins' only basically describes the genetics between us. How can you not trust me?

Gwen: Heh...umm. *sigh* I trust you, it's just...

Ben: Just what...*moving somewhat closer to Gwen*

Gwen: Well. Look at the obvious, Doofus. I'm a girl. You're a guy. We are both here together..........naked.

Ben: Oh....yea... *face getting redder by the minute* *looking away from Gwen* Grandpa, how are you doing?

Grandpa Max: *looking up from his book* Just fine, just fine. You two relax and have fun. Just remember that you can't stay in for to long. We have to get back by dark, and also it's bad for you.

Gwen: *looking toward Grandpa Max now* Bad for you? Why?

Grandpa Max: Well, it's the heat. It slows down your heart rate. It can even stop your heart in some cases. That's why they have those signs next to spas saying that kids must be 18 or older to do in the spas. Just be careful ok? Again, just don't stay in for too long.

Gwen: **Stop your heart...thought Gwen** Ok, Grandpa. I'll be careful. Thanks for the warning.

Ben: *splashing Gwen* You worry to much, we'll be fine...

Chapter 3

"Near Death"

The two stayed in for about 30 minutes, then Gwen got out (grandpa providing her the privacy barrier) and warped herself in that towel. She sat down on one of the lawn chairs and dried off. She pulled her spell book from the backpack that she brought along and proceeded to read casually. Ben decided to stay in longer. After about another 30 minutes Ben had still not gotten out, he hadn't said much. Grandpa Max and Gwen assumed he was just relaxing more. After awhile Gwen looked up from her book...

Gwen: *talking to Ben* Hey, Dweeb. You gonna get out yet? It's been like an hour.

No response from Ben, whose head was resting at the far end of the spring, eyes closed. He looked asleep.

Grandpa Max: *awakened, somewhat groggy, book on his lap* Listen to your cousin, Ben. It's about time you got out. Come on, I'll get even get you a privacy towel if you want.

Again, no response from Ben...he was still deathly quiet.

Grandpa Max: *yelling now, fear and worry in his voice* BEN! ARE YOU OK? BEN! GET OUT NOW!

Gwen: *yelling as well* COME ON DOOFUS, TIME TO GO!

Grandpa Max: *urgency in his voice* Gwen, help him...his heart! *his voice shaking*

I think it stopped! Hurry!

Gwen: *dives in the spring, grabs Ben and pulls him to the other side where grandpa is* *crying and yelling at the same time* BEN! BEN! WAKE UP!

Grandpa Max: Lets get him out of the water...

Grandpa Max and Gwen lay Ben on his back on the blanket that was laid on the ground. Gwen, who had taken CPR lessons last summer, began chest compressions. Grandpa Max, splashed water on Ben's face and was now crying. He yelled for Ben to wake up...

Grandpa Max: **I should have watched him closer, why did I have to fall asleep? he thought**

Gwen: *preforming CPR, just chest compressions* 1, 2, 3. *she pushed her hands on Ben's chest* *tears are now streaming down her cheeks* Ben *sobs* wake up...wake up.

Grandpa Max: **Come on, Ben. Pull through. God, oh God. Please don't die! thought Max**

Gwen: *more chest compressions* 1, 2, 3 *mouthed Gwen* 1, 2, 3. Come on, Ben. Ben...

Grandpa Max: Ben...please....

Gwen: *more compressions* 1, 2...Ben..Ben...I...don't want you to die...I love...

Ben: *with gasp of air* *in a faint voice* Wha? Where am I? *opens his eyes and sees Gwen over him, naked. Crying* What...what..happened? I..was...in the water...and...

Gwen: *smiling, overjoyed with happiness* *hugging him tight* Don't speak...shhhh...lets got back to camp...

Ben: *very surpassed, somewhat embarrassed, but to tired to do anything just relaxed into her embrace* Gwen...

Grandpa Max: *crying, with a smile one his face as well* Hello, sleepyhead...

Ben finally started to come around. His pulse was weak and he felt groggy. Gwen gave Ben to Grandpa Max, who held Ben in his arms and carried him back to camp. They left the rest of their backpacks and at the spring, not important in the dire situation. Gwen, in a hurry and not bothering to get dressed, had the towel wrapped around herself and held her and Ben's clothes in her arms. Tear stains soaked her eyes and face, she walked slowly, as if each step she took kept Ben alive. As they got back to camp they laid Ben down in one the RV's beds.

Grandpa Max: I guess this trip will be cut a bit short, *a nervous chuckle* lets get Ben to a hospital. Just to make sure he is ok.

Gwen: *kneeling next to Ben's bed* Yea...

Ben fell asleep on the ben, exhausted from the whole ordeal. Gwen changed into her normal outfit in the bathroom. She also set Ben's clothes next to his bed. Then she climbed the top bunk and fell asleep almost as quickly as Ben. The next day Ben was still in bed sleeping. Grandpa Max and Gwen hiked back to the hot spring and grabbed the rest of their stuff. Gwen sat in the front passenger seat next to Grandpa Max. The rust bucket started with it's usual cough. Grandpa Max then drove out of the campsite and headed to the nearest hospital...

Grandpa Max: *to Gwen* You did great back there, with the CPR, you probably saved his life.

Gwen: *to Grandpa Max* I guess that training course I took really paid off...

Grandpa Max: You should be really proud of yourself, Gwen, I sure am.

Gwen: *blushing a little* Thanks.

Grandpa Max: Maybe next time, **God forbid... he thought** you can find a spell that can heal people. Might be a little easier for you than CPR *nervous chuckle* anyway, just an idea.

Gwen: Yea, I'll take a look into that. I that certainly would help you and Ben when fighting evil and stuff.

Grandpa Max: Yea, that would certainly help.

Chapter 4:

"The Hospital"

When the group got to the hospital Ben was looked at by doctors and put in a patient bed. They said that Ben would be fine, that he just needed some good rest, and had him put into general care for a week. Just to be safe, he had his hart rate monitored with an EKG machine. The doctors were impressed when Grandpa Max told them how Gwen preformed CPR and said that without Gwen, Ben would be dead right now. The Doctor, Mr. Sanchez, also said that Ben's predicament happens to more kids than you would think, and that the heat from spas and hot springs is really dangerous for younger kids.

Dr. Sanchez: *to Grandpa Max* Don't worry, your grandson Ben will be fine, he just needs to rest awhile.

Grandpa Max: Thanks so much for all your help, the whole ordeal was horrifying.

Dr. Sanchez: No problem. Your grandson is in good care now, you don't have to worry...

Grandpa Max: *face kinds of depressed, feeling guilty about the whole thing* *sigh*

Dr. Sanchez: *noticing Max Tennyson's expression* Mr. Tennyson, you shouldn't feel guilty about what happened to your grandson. I've seen many kids with good parents where this same situation has occurred. Parents think their kids are just relaxing in the water and it comes at a great surprise to them when their kids heart rates slow down as much as they do. Trust me, you are not alone in this predicament.

Grandpa Max: *shaking hands with the doctor* Thanks again for all you've done.

Dr. Sanchez: Your very welcome, I'll leave you to yourselves now...if you need anything at all, just call for a nurse.

A while after the doctor left the room Ben started to wake up from his sleep. He looked better now, there was more color in his face and he looked less groggy. There was a bed pan beneath was in a medical gown, and had wires for the EKG machine hooked up to a clip on his right hand finger. His clothes were on a chair next to the bed. The room was well lit and smelled like the usual hospital aroma.

Ben: *lifting his head up and rubbing his eyes* Where am I?

Grandpa Max: At the hospital. Are you feeling ok?

Ben: Hospital? What? What happened?

Gwen: You don't remember? Your heart stopped and you almost died...

Ben: *surpassed* My...heart..stopped? Im...still...alive? ***Flashback-Grandpa Max: Well, it's the heat. It slows down your heart rate. It can even stop your heart in some cases. That's why they have those those signs next to spas saying that kids must be 18 or older to go in. Just be careful ok? Again, just don't stay in too long.****

Ben: All I remember...was relaxing in the spring near our campsite...and then....**Gwen naked on top of me, hitting my chest? thought Ben**...ending up here...

Grandpa Max: You are alive because of Gwen. She is the one who heroically preformed CPR and revived you.

Ben: **Gwen? Saved my life? Ohh, so the hitting my chest was CPR...thought Ben** Is this true Grandpa?

Grandpa Max: Every word of it...

Gwen: Yea, you owe me big time for saving your sorry butt, Dweeb!

Ben: *irritated* Well, you didn't have to save me! *folds his arms, sulking*

Gwen: *humph* Last time I try to help your sorry...

Ben: *staring deeply at Gwen* You.....really....saved me...from....death, didn't you?

Gwen: *surprised at the sudden mood change* Well, yea. I did.

Ben: *nodding his head* Thanks...I really do owe you one...Gwen *with that Ben rests his head back on his pillow and again fell asleep.

Chapter 5:

"The Dream"

Ben awoke suddenly from a deep sleep. His heart was racing (Ben was surpassed at this). He looked around, the room was mostly dark but light from the hospital hallways managed to slightly illuminate the room. He could make out the shapes of Granpa Max and Gwen sleeping in chairs in the room. Ben smiled, happy that his family was there with him. Suddenly, the image of Gwen, naked, preforming CPR on him popped into his head. Ben shook is head, trying to erase the image. He had been having wierd dreams since the incident, they all seemed to come back to his cousin Gwen. Ben just figured it was somehow related to the heart attack he had, and thus tried to just ignore them as best he could. His mouth felt dry, and he felt thirsty. As he tried to move to get up he realized that his crotch was wet. Ben silently cursed at himself. "What, am I like 3 now. Damn it" Luckily, the nurses had left on his underwear and he wasn't naked underneath. Ben started to get up, planning on grabbing his clothes on the chair and chancing clothes when he realized that the machine would give him away if he unhooked it.

Ben: Psst...Psst..Gwen *Ben whispered* where are you?

Gwen: Wha? *groggy from getting up* What is it, Ben?

Ben: Shhh. Don't wake grandpa. I need you to turn off the machine...

Gwen: *whispering* What? *getting up and moving toward Ben*

Ben: *whispering* Can you turn off the EKG thingy. I need to...change.

Gwen: *whispering* *tired* *yawning* Why don't you just get a nurse...

Ben: *whispering* It's...personal....

Gwen: *whispering* *sarcastic* Did little Benny wet the bed?

Bed: *irritated* *whispering* Just shut off the damn machine...

Gwen: *whispering* Ok, ok *peers at the EKG until she sees a power switch and presses it* *the machine beeps once and goes off*

Ben: *takes off the wire attached to his finger* *whispering* Thanks. *Ben gets up and hobbles over to his pile of clothes and then the bathroom in the room.*

Gwen: **Thinking: why not just get a nurse** She sits down the chair next to grandpa.

In the bathroom Ben pulls down his gown and underwear. He is surprised to find that his underwear is not wet like he expected, but stick. Ben, slightly grossed out, tosses the old pair on the ground and puts on the clean pair. He then exits the bathroom and finds his way back into the hospital bed. He returns the finger clip back to his hand and has Gwen turn the machine back on. He then falls back into a peaceful nights sleep. The next morning Ben eventually wakes up to the usual clamor of a hospital.

Ben: *yawning* **What happened last night? thought Ben**

Grandpa Max: Hey Ben, how are you feeling today?

Ben: Pretty good. I feel I have much more energy than before...

Gwen: Hi, Dweeb. So you're finally up.

Ben: Yea...good to see you too _Gwen_.

Gwen: *rolls her eyes at Ben*

The group stayed with Ben throughout the day. Playing cards, remembering previous adventures and excitement, as well as a little roughhousing with Gwen (to Grandpa Max's dismay). They day at the hospital was very mellow and relaxed. For lunch, the group were eating sandwiches (the kind wrapped in saran wrap) from the hospital's mini food mart.

Ben: Thanks for the sanwhich, Grandpa. It's great! I was really hungry, anyway.

Grandpa Max: *smiles* Good, I'm glad you like it.

Gwen: Yea..Thanks, too Grandpa.

Grandpa Max: You're very welcome.

After some idle chatter and talking about the day, Ben's condition, Gwen's new spell that she had learned (a healing one at that) and other stuff...

Grandpa Max: Oh, Ben, I did some laundry for you. You shouldn't leave stuff laying around on the floor.

Ben freezes, his pules skyrocketing so high it almost sets off an alarm on the EKG machine. Ben is mortified, he didn't want anyone to find out he wet himself, with whatever that stuff was...

Ben: *still horrified* Yea...sorry...I'll remember next time. **crap, thought Ben, why did I leave that there so easy to find. Now Grandpa thinks I wet the bed, arrrgh! So embarrassing!** *lays his head down casually so no one will see him turning beet red*

Grandpa Max had seen Ben's accident, and knew what really had happened. But being the good parent, wanted to let Ben ask him about it first. He wanted to give "The Talk" when Ben was ready.

A few more days at the hospital pass without incident. Then...

Ben: Umm...Grandpa Max...could I..uhh...speak with you alone.

Gwen: *looks up from her spell book*

Grandpa Max: Sure Ben *turning to Gwen* Can you give us some privacy Gwen, you don't mind right?

Gwen: *looking at Grandpa Max and then Ben* Uhh...sure, no problem. I'll be right out side in the hall if you want me.

Grandpa Max: *winking* Thanks Gwen.

Gwen: Sure...no problem. *still confused about the situation*

Grandpa Max pulls up one of the chairs next to the bed next to Ben and sits down. Ben sits up in bed, head down and nervous...

Grandpa Max: So what did you want to talk about?

Ben: *sigh* I had the weirdest dream a few nights ago, I woke up sweaty and thirsty. I had wet myeslf, but when I looked it wasn't wet, it was sticky instead.

Grandpa Max: *hmmm* I see, since your are older and have started to hit puberty, things start to happen to your body that are new to you. What happened to you was perfectly normal for a boy your age.

Ben: *sigh of relief* If it wasn't pee that came out, what was it.

Grandpa Max: The sticky stuff that you felt was called semen, it is what carries the male reproductive cell called sperm. This is what plays a part in a baby being created.

Ben: Ohhhhh...what is the other part?

Grandpa Max: Girls have the second type of cell, called eggs.

Ben: Do girls have "incidents" too?

Grandpa Max: In a way, yes they do.

Ben: So I'm not a bed wetter?

Grandpa Max: Nope.

Ben: So...How are babies made?

Grandpa Max: I'll explain everything to you later. Between you and me, Gwen dosn't know about this stuff either.

Ben: *surprised* Really?

Grandpa Max: Yes, she also doesn't know.

Ben: *large sigh* Good. Hey, thanks for explaining things.

Grandpa Max: Your welcome, thats what parents are here for Ben. You should never feel ashamed or embarrassed to ask me about stuff. You are a growing kid, Ben, wierd stuff starts to happen around your age. Just know, I'm always here to answer your questions. (Note: Ben and Gwen are currently 12 years old, 2 years older than in the original series.)

Ben: *on verge of crying* *hugging Grandpa Max* Thanks...thanks so much.

Grandpa Max: *sigh* *I've already gotten into the topic. I guess it's time for "The Talk". I'll go find that book of mine, it helped explain this quite well.* I think it is time for "The Talk."

Ben: *puzzled* What talk?

Grandpa Max: *chucking* I'll explain things..don't worry. *walks out and goes to get Gwen in the hall*

Gwen: *confused* You guys took some time..what was the big deal?

Grandpa Max: Just a talk.

Gwen: A talk? About what?

Grandpa Max: Guy stuff.

Gwen: Oh....ok...

Chapter 6

"The Facts Of Life"

Grandpa Max: I think we _all_ need to talk. *leads Gwen back into the hospital room*

Gwen: Huh? About what?

Grandpa Max: Well..since you two are both getting older...both at 12...I think it would be a good time to have that talk.

Gwen: Oh...that...umm...does this have to do with Ben's...

Ben: *almost yelling* GWEN!

Grandpa Max: That has been cleared up, and is between _me_ and _Ben_.

Gwen: Oh...sorry. *looking at the floor* What _are_ we going to talk about again?

Grandpa Max: I think you two need to know about how babies are born.

Gwen: *surprised* *blushes a little* Ohh...I guess...umm

Grandpa Max: I have a book that explains things *shows the two a book titled The Birds And The Bees. Explaining the facts of life to your kids* You can look at this if you want too.

Ben: Oh. Thanks...

Gwen: Can we have some privacy? You don't mind if we look at this alone. Do you, Grandpa?

Grandpa Max: Not at all. It that ok with you, Ben?

Ben: I guess so...sure.

Grandpa Max: If you have any questions, I'll be right outside the door, OK?

Ben and Gwen: Thanks. We'll be fine.

Grandpa Max: And kids, try to keep your hands to yourself...

Ben and Gwen *both blushing deep red* GRANDPA!

Grandpa Max: Sorry, sorry. I'll leave now.

Gwen: *looking at Ben, questioningly* *pulling up one of the metal chairs in the room and sitting down* What on _earth_ did you talk to Grandpa about that got us in _this_ situation.

Ben: *looking kind of guilty* umm...guy stuff.

Gwen: *interested* What _kind_ of stuff?

Ben: Are you sure you want to know? It's kind of gross...

Gwen: Yes...I'm sure...I'm gonna have to find out about this stuff sometime, right?

Ben: I guess...wait...Gwen, why are you not super embarrassed by all this? We could each look at the book by ourselves. Why...why are we doing this together?

Gwen: *sigh* Why _not_! Does it really matter Dweeb? We do most everything together anyway, how is this any different?

Ben: ...but I thought you might want some privacy...like when you wanted to get into the water at the spring. I just didn't want you to be mad or anything. *recalling the event, it seemed so long ago to Ben*

Gwen: Um...Ben...I'm sorry I yelled. It's just...I really don't care that much anymore. I...I saw you almost die...I almost lost you...it...makes stuff like this...being embarrassed...it seems so...trivial...

I mean, _so what_ if we are embarrassed...it doesn't matter. I mean..like you said...it's not like we are seeing anything new. We aren't five year olds. Besides...you remember right?

Ben: Remember...what exactly?

Gwen: When I was giving you CPR, I wasn't the only one naked...

Ben: *blushing and smiling* Oh....right.

Gwen: *blushing a little too* So...don't worry...there is nothing to feel stressed about.

Ben: *taking a deep breath and exhaling* Thanks...Gwen. You are really sure about this?

Gwen: *a little annoyed* Yes Ben..I'm _sure_.

Ben: *confused* What did you want me to show you? I kinda forgot?

Gwen: *sigh* I don't remember exactly...it had something to do with your talk with Grandpa.

Ben: Oh yea...

Well, I'll show you. *looks at the book, finds the section on male reproduction and shows it to Gwen*

Gwen: *blushes deep* Ohhh....*reads some of the book* So that one night you didn't wet your self with pee. It was...ohhh *getting even redder*

Ben: Ummm...*deep red as well* Yea.

Gwen: *climbs on top of the bed, sits next to ben. Both sit crosslegged with the book in between their laps.* Let me see the book. *Ben hands her the book* We might as well start from the beginning, right? *flips to the front* Do you want me to read it?

Ben: Sure...you don't mind? Wait..even the guy parts?

Gwen: *smiling* Even the guy parts...

Ben: *slightly laughing* Whatever you say Gwen...you are the leader.

Gwen: Shall we?

Ben: Read on... *stretching his legs out on the bed*

Gwen reads the book as Ben follows along with the text. The two look at the pictures with a curious, and yet timid fascination. The two, despite their focus, can't help but let out a giggle or two. Gwen, who is very gutsy, frequently offers to further explain topics to Ben. Ben on occasion agrees, and listens politely while trying not the show the blush in his face during those times. The two get to the end of the book within the hour and are surprised how fast they read it. Ben and Gwen invite Grandpa Max back and and he explains a few more things to the kids.

Chapter 7

"Moving On"

Grandpa Max: *chuckling* Wow, you two finished that book pretty fast. I guess it really helped explain things to you two.

Ben: Yea, it _did_ help. Thanks Grandpa.

Gwen: I learned some new things too.

Grandpa Max: Oh, by the way, I have some good news. Ben, you will be able to leave the hospital tomorrow.

Ben: *eyes lighting up* *smiling* Great!

The next morning Ben checked out of the hospital, who had fully recovered from his heat attack by this time. Grandpa Max, Ben and Gwen all headed back to the campsite in the rustbucket. Their trip in Idaho, sadly, had been cut short. Grandpa Max and the kids slowly packed up their gear from the camp back into the RV. Soon the group was back on the road to their next destination of the summer.

Grandpa Max: *looking back at the kids from the driver's seat* That was some trip...

Gwen: *reclining in her seat next to the table* You can say that again...I'm just glad it's over.

Ben: *looking at Gwen* Really? I actually kind of wanted to do some more hiking. It was really fun.

Gwen: *amused at his comment* You _almost died_ on this trip and you _still_ want to do stuff. I want some normalcy for a change...

Grandpa Max: Compared to all the days, Ben, we see you turn alien with the Omnitrix, this trip was normal.

Ben: **Omnitrix...Aliens...I can't believe I completely forgot about it during this whole time, he thought** I guess you're right...for once I actually didn't go alien.

Gwen: Wow...you actually had your mind on something else. No aliens for..how long was it...a week. *sarcasm* I'm _impressed_.

Ben: A lot of stuff happened...like you said...*in a softer voice* I had my mind on other things....

Gwen: **I _bet_ you did...she thought** *looks down blushing a little*

Grandpa Max: *chuckling* Well, I'm glad your ok now Ben. Maybe we can have some alien encounters later...

Ben: Yea...that would be...nice...

It is dark outside now. Grandpa continued to drive to the their next stop. Ben and Gwen head to bed, the gentle and familiar lull of the RV engine, and bumps in the road quickly put the two kids to sleep.

Chapter 8

"A Rough Night"

Ben was naked on the ground. She was giving him CPR. A weird feeling washed over her. It felt oddly good...she...had to go to the bathroom...now.

Gwen awoke with a gasp. The RV was dark, with just the lights from the road and passing cars barley illuminating the cabin. She peered down from her top bunk and saw Ben still asleep, with his thumb in his mouth. *She chuckled to herself.* **Priceless, she thought** Gwen rubbed her eyes, wondering why she woke up. Then she noticed that her underwear felt wet...

Gwen: *sigh* **It least I know what the heck is going on, heh, that talk with Grandpa _was_ worth it after all**

Gwen climbed out of bed and made her way down the small ladder on the bunk bed in the RV. She climbed down and quietly tiptoed to the mini closet where they put their extra clothes. She grabbed some underwear and made her way to the RV's small bathroom. She locked put the light on (accidentally tripping the fan for a second, which she hastily switched off) and locked the door. She then pulled down her pants and sat on the toilet.

Gwen: **this is such a pain in the ass she thought, now I know what Ben had to deal with.** *sigh* I wonder if this has happened to Ben again? *she said to herself* he seems to sleep really well since his own 'accident'. She looked at her underwear, it was sticky and smelly. **Girl or Boy, it looks the same to me, Gwen thought. That book said that for guys it was called 'semen' and for Girls, like me, it was called 'vaginal fluid' but either way it is totally gross. That book that Ban and I looked at said that the egg cells in me *looking at herself* do do not come out in this fluid stuff.** *sigh* **Crap, Gwen thought, this is such a hassle. I can't even get a decent nights self with this happening all the time.**

Slightly irritated and tired, Gwen cleaned herself up and casually exited the bathroom.

Ben: *in a tired voice* *whispering* Hey Gwen, happened to you too, eh?

Gwen: *almost screams, takes a surprised hop backward* Ben! You scared me...um...I had to use the bathroom...thats all.

Ben: *looking at Gwen deeply* *whispering* I know to how to fix it...so you don't wet the bed...

Gwen: *at first irritated* I didn't wet....wait....*sigh* *leaning in closer to Ben* Wait? What?

Ben: *motions to sit down* *Gwen sits next to him on the bottom bunk bed.* *whispering into her ear* It's still happing to you..isn't it. The...'accidents'?

Gwen: *blushing* *looks at her feet* *whispering* Yes...

Ben: *smiles* Don't worry, it's Ok. I figured out how to stop them from happening in bed...it works....

Gwen: *looks at Ben puzzled* What...works? You can stop the accidents?

Ben: *looking at his feet* Well...at least have them occur somewhere else...you can't exactly stop them from occurring...

Gwen: *looks at Ben's face* *an excited and relieved look is on her face* *whispering* How? How do you do it? I want the mess to go away...

Ben: *kind of embarrassed* Hey, you read the book with me right? The one Grandpa gave us. Don't you remember 'that' chapter? Chapter 7, I think it was.

Gwen: *thinking back to the book* Chapter 7? I...don't remember...sorry...what was the chapter called again....

Ben: **uggggghhhh, he thought** * harsh whisper* Gwen! Didn't you read it...it's embarrassing...

Gwen: Hey...I kind of read that book without really understanding and absorbing _everything_...it was a long book after all...

Ben: It's ok, I'll go get you the book. Grandpa has it...just a sec....*Ben walks up to the front of the RV. Grandpa is driving and looks at Ben*

Grandpa Max: Hey...what do you need Ben? You Ok?

Ben: Yea, I'm fine. Can I borrow that book that you showed us at the hospital?

Grandpa Max: Sure...it's in my old backpack. *Grandpa Max points to the bag sitting in the passenger seat*

Ben: *grabbing the book out of the bag* Thanks...

Grandpa Max: What's the issue...still confused about some stuff?

Ben: No..I'm good...Gwen...she wanted it...she had a rough night *wink*

Grandpa Max: Oh....I hope it helps...

Ben: How are you, by the way, you have been driving for a long time Grandpa.

Grandpa Max: Don't worry about me, there is a RV rest area in about a mile. I'll stop just as soon as we get there.

Ben: *yawning* Good...

*Ben walks to the back of the RV where Gwen is sitting in the bottom bunk bed, her face casually resting in her hands....*

Ben: *hurrying toward Gwen* Are you Ok?

Gwen: *sigh* Yea...it's just...these 'incidents'. They are so....irritating. I....want a solution...I just...*in an angry voice* I want to be able to sleep without wetting myself....*crosses her arms* *sulks*

Ben: Don't worry....calm down Gwen...I know its no fun...here is the book *hands Gwen the book* Ok...go to chapter 7, I already earmarked the chapter see? *shows Gwen the bent pages*

Gwen: Ok...*she finds the chapter* *looks at the title and description* *blushes very deep red* OH...oh....you meant THIS chapter....*smiles*

Ben: *smiles too* *blushing* Now...Gwen....Um...take that book with you...and go into the bathroom...k?

Gwen: *joking* What? You are not gonna show me how Dweeb?

Ben: *completely surprised, taken aback* No? Are you crazy Gwen? *whispering* This stuff is private...like going pee or poop...jeez! I can't show you...besides...

Gwen: *laughing a little* Gee, Ben I was only joking...honestly. But.... besides...what?

Ben: *whispering even softer* *leaning close to Gwen's ear* It's different for guys and girls. I couldn't show you if I wanted to...

Gwen: Oh.....ok...

Ben: Now go...bathroom...now. There is nothing I can do...don't forget the book. Just use the book, that is how I found out....

Gwen: *walks towards the bathroom with the book in her hand* Ok Ben..thanks *in a nice tone* Really, I mean it...

Ben: *smiling* Sure...no problem...**Good luck Gwen, he thought** *climbs back into bed and starts to go to sleep*

Gwen goes into the bathroom and locks the door. She turns on the right (this time making sure no to turn on the bathroom fan). She pulls down her pants and underwear and sits on the toilet...

Gwen: *sigh* Lets see... *she opens the book to the chapter Ben showed her...* ...hmmmm....this seems to be the section for guys. So thats how **Ben** does it...*she flips a few pages for the section for Girls* *She reads the chapter carefully, making sure she understands what to do and looking at the pictures shown* Oh..I see what Ben meant...I guess is different for guys and girls.

*Gwen re-reads over the section for girls* **Mmmm....I...think I see what Ben meant....if I make it come out here...I won't wet the bed later...because I'm in control...Gen thought** *smiling* **I'm in control! Gwen exclaimed in her thoughts**

Gwen decided to take her shirt off. She stretched out, relaxed, naked on the toilet. She let her mind wander...to that one time. She saw Ben...laying there on the ground...naked... Gwen closed her eyes and focused on that one mental picture...her body felt tight...she pretended that she was there too...on top of him....their bodies touching. Gwen writhed with pleasure...she started to move her hand down her body...down to her crotch. She started by putting one finger in there, then two...

Gwen: *her mouth started getting dry* *her heart was racing* **This feels so...so good. She thought, Oh...Ben...I...I want you...I.....I love you!**

...then three fingers...and then a fourth...

Gwen: **Ben! Oh...Ben!...so...so good....so....gooooood! I need you!** Huh? *Gwen removes her fingers from her pussy* **Must hold it...**

That same substance which Gwen had dreaded during her sleep gushed out now. It went into the toilet and (obviously) not in her pants and underwear. Gwen sat there for a minute to collect herself...

Gwen: **Ben! Ohhh....thank you...thank you...*she thought* no more incidents...no more...problems...that...It....it felt....amazing.......** *looking at the book* I love this book *whispered Gwen to herself* I love it. *gasping for breath* *crying a little*

Gwen cleaned herself up with renewed vigor. She felt so free...free of the torment and worry that she would wet the bed ever again...she exit the bathroom and started to climb up the bunk...

Ben: So....did it work....did the book help you?

Gwen: *blushing a little* Yea....it did...thanks so much Ben. *Gives him a tight hug*

Ben: Gwen! *blushing* I'm...I'm glad for ya. *wihispering* *jabbing her shoulder* So...who was the lucky guy...the one that you...uhhh...dreamed about....

Gwen: *gulp* *nervous* *whispering* Uhh...um...it was no one....

Ben: *whispering* I....want to....umm...to be...be perfectly honest...and I know we are like brother and sister we are so close...cousins and all...you know...but....um....I.....when I had my....um.....accident....um....I.....thought....thought... of you.

Gwen: *surpassed* *blushing deep red* *smiling* Umm..when I had my...um...incident....I.....I um.....I thought...of...You!

Ben: *gulp* *sweating* Really?

Gwen: And...um...when I was in the bathroom..there....and I was...um....*blushing*

Ben: *blushing deep deep red* Going to your happy place?

Gwen: *giggling really hard* Yea...*giggling* If you want to call it that....I thought...of...you again....

Ben: *nervous* Wow...really?

Gwen: Yea...thanks Ben...I feel much better...*hugs Ben again*

Ben: *thinks of resisting, but lets Gwen hug him, just like the time after the CPR.* Your wlecome...*hugs her back tight*

Gwen: *releases Ben* *has a deep yeawn* I'm tired...I'm gonna go to bed,

Ben: Me too...

Gwen: *climbs up to her top bunk and lays down* *exhausted and very tired*

Ben: *climbs into his bottom buck bed and lays down too* Goodnight Gwen...

Gwen: *resting her head on her pillow* Goodnight Ben....I...I love you...

Ben: *smiling* I..love you too Gwen...goodnight....

The two fall into a deep sleep with no interruptions and accidents. The two couldn't be happier and have the best sleep they have gotten in a long time...

Grandpa Max: **Ben, Gwen...you two grew up so fast these past days...I'm...well...a little concerned. Well...as long as things don't escalate to anything more than...'that'. What harm can there be? *chuckling* Just keep your hands to yourselves...Grandpa thought**

Grandpa Max parks the rustbucket in the RV rest stop area. He then climbs out of his drivers seat and finds his bed in the RV. He then lays down and goes to sleep as well.

Grandpa Max: *whisper* Goodnight you two...sleep well.

The End


End file.
